


Fly me to the moon

by MorphidaeStella



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphidaeStella/pseuds/MorphidaeStella
Summary: 这是在月球上时候的一个脑洞，大约发生在Axis末尾的时候。





	Fly me to the moon

他们跑进了一幢诡异的建筑里，从Amora那边传回的简讯显示他们还要很久才能搞定这场混乱，但是眼下他和Thor的躲猫猫游戏已经快玩不下去了，拿着斧子的Thor让他想起看过电影里某个带着诡异笑容的角色，但可惜他没法把对方困在照片中。

天花板和墙面被粉刷成淡红色，走廊狭窄，还挂着意义不明的帷幔。崩塌的半面墙体挡住脸他的去路，他刚攀住一根裸露的支架就被Thor 抓住了脚踝，随即用斧柄敲在了他的肚子上，吃痛的Loki摔下来，被Thor扯住后衣领。

“想知道这是哪里吗？”斧子的刃口就架在Loki的脖子上，Thor愤怒的，滚烫的呼吸就喷在耳边，Loki不敢乱动，怕一不小心就被对方抹了脖子......虽然这件事的起源成谜，但他已经体会过Thor的暴力，而且在这么近的距离下，他的胜算几乎为零，只能被拖着走进一条狭窄的楼梯。

Thor踢开地下室的大门，随手给其中的设施通了电，红色的圆形大床就摆在房间中央，上面散落着一套皮具，光是看那个毛绒的质感就知道这些是做什么用的，靠门的地方放着一把情趣椅和一个X型架，房间的角落里摆着另一个带束缚功能的床和若干不一样的枷具。

Thor将Loki的双手用铐住，由链条绑在床头上，锁链上刻着细细的烫金文字，Loki试着活动了一下，想要用魔法来打开手铐，但不论他召唤了多少魔素，都在未成型的时候就被手铐吸收得一干二净。看见Loki狼狈地拧着手腕想要脱开的样子，Thor突然笑了：“自从你上次从背后给我来了一剑，我可是每天都随身带着这副手铐。”Thor从床头拿出一本画册，翻看着。

“哈，果然有。”嘲弄的语气让Loki心头一沉，随后Thor将手里的东西摆到Loki的面前，摊开的画册上是一个粉色的剪影，她穿着床上放着的情趣内衣，双手双脚被一条一字型枷锁束缚住，趴在床上，下一副图是这个枷锁的另一种用法，手脚都被绑在了前面，最后是加上了项圈，粉色的剪影身体几乎被折成了两半。“选一个吧，我亲爱的弟弟。”Loki看着那几张画册，心里盘怎么样才能骗Thor打这副手铐，“你得把我的手放开，不然我可没法穿上这套睡衣。”Thor几乎掩面笑了起来，“我差点忘了你还有条银舌头呢。”他用斧子的刃口，轻易地撕掉了Loki 的内衫，顺手脱掉了他的裤子，现在Loki赤身裸体地躺在了圆床上，Thor拿起一件渔网式的连体衣，“你不需要这些裙子。”连体衣只到抹胸的部位，这样不需要双手也能穿上。他又拿起一副中间带着金属圆环的口枷，结结实实地给Loki戴上。

他现在发不出声音了，嘴巴被迫张开着，Loki当然知道这东西是做什么用的，但是当Thor的性器半垂在他面前的时候，他还是萌生了退意。

“我们先来一次，怎么样？”虽说是疑问句，但Thor没有给Loki选择的余地，他扶着自己的阴茎，直接插进了Loki无法闭合的嘴里。

起初只是一点带着汗味的腥味的东西，带着一丝果冻的触感，随后当他被Thor固定住脑袋往嗓子里捅的时候Loki突然感觉自己就像是正在生吞一只热狗，异物感让他忍不住干呕，但Thor并没有就此停手，反而加大了抽插的力度。

“你会咬我吗？哦，如果我把它放开的话。”Thor伸出一只手指，抹去了Loki嘴角混合着唾液和前列腺液的粘液，“你肯定会的对不对。”他按住Loki的后脑勺，用力顶去......  
Loki的喉咙里发出模糊的咕哝声，过量的白色液体从他的鼻孔和嘴角流下，Thor向后退出他的口腔，他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，被口枷撑得发红，Thor抬起Loki的下巴，无法闭上的嘴里满是白色粘液的痕迹。他解开脑后的绳结，让Loki暂时恢复了口腔的所属权。但是Loki此时显然还没有恢复过来，他躺倒在床上，大口大口地呼吸着月球上本就非常稀薄的空气。Thor嗤笑一声，并没有停下自己的动作。

这件渔网衣的裆部有设计开口，但显然没有开对地方，Thor解开链接着两只手铐中间的锁链，然后迅速压制住Loki的双手和双腿，将他翻过身去，呈趴着的姿势。Loki眼眶发红，嘴角还挂着混合了精液和口水的液体，显然他还没从刚才被迫口交的事实中反应过来，但是他再不采取行动的话，他身上的另一个地方就马上要遭殃了，于是他情急之下没经脑子脱口而出：“我会告诉弗丽加的。”Thor看起来却不是很在乎这件事，他哼了一声，“你要告诉她什么？‘我带着Thor去了某个不知所谓的地方，干了某些不知所谓的事情’？别忘了是你自己想把我引到这里来的，而且你这些天和Amora呆在一起那么久，我也大可以说是中了某种魅惑的魔法。”

Thor这么说着，在Loki抬着手铐的双手和双脚上又加了两幅枷锁，链接手脚枷锁的是一个X型的皮质组件，中间有一个圆形的环，Loki现在只能趴在床上，双腿打开向上屈起，和被动拉直的双手连在一起。

Thor动手将情趣内衣的开口撕扯到合适的位置，然后打开了摆放着小型玩具的玻璃抽屉，“说到Amora，我倒是有个问题，Loki，你要说实话哦。”他拿起最大的一根宝塔形的金属肛塞放到Loki的脸边，上面每隔一段出现的球状突起足有网球那么大，“你有和Amora在一起吗？”第二个稍小一些的，同样形状的肛塞被放到Loki面前，Thor的暗示再明显不过了。

“我......”一个冰凉的金属物品贴上了Loki的身体，他突然忘记了所有语言。


End file.
